Secrets
by MagPies68
Summary: Secrets are shadows in everyone's lives. Some worse than others. But a whole family based on secrets can lead to problems later on. One Duck may find out that some secrets are to much and he gets in over his head. Will that duck learn to trust his friend even though they have hurt him in the past? and will his friends be able help him before it's to late?
1. Prologue

**I do not own the mighty ducks, only the characters that are mine. The ducks and the movies themselves belong to Disney and I have no claim to them. Main story will take place after D3 but felt the need for a prologue to have back story. the first few chapters will be from the other movies. This is my first attempt writing fan fiction and my first story I have written in a few years. It will get a little dark later on. Adam is the main character but others will have a role as well. Hope it's ok. Thanks in advance for reading.**

Prologue

Angela sat in her rocking watching her two year old Andrew play. She was imagining her life with the two children she had planned to have with her husband for her perfect life. She was unware life was to throw her a curveball.

Her husband, Phillip, was late coming home from work. A successful lawyer in downtown Minneapolis, Minnesota. They were high school sweethearts from from wealthy families. Angela had a career of her own as an interior decorator. Her dream was to open her own business someday but shortly after she was married she discovered she was pregnant and with Phillip finishing Law school her dreams had to wait. She did a few things on the side but was perfectly happy being a mom.

Angela had a younger brother named Sean that she was very close to. She imagined how Andrew would be with a younger sibling. They had discussed it recently but her husband had said in the near future. She did not want a large gap between her kids. Sean and her were two years apart and despite sibling fights they had growing up, he was her closest friend. He did not approve of Phillip and thought his sister could do better, but he accepted her choice and let her live her life. He did however did find Phillip to be controlling which opinion he did not hold back from his sister.

Angela was awaken from her thoughts as her phone rang. She checked on Andrew quickly before answering the phone. "Hello, Banks residence."

A heavy voice came from the other line, " Angela, it's Phillip. I'm stuck on a tough case that we have to do a little more research on so I'm probably going to be stuck here all night.."

"Can't you get away even briefly for a family dinner?" Angela had a hint of pleading in her voice. Phillip had been working on this case for two weeks straight looking up ways to win. She understood it was part of the job but it didn't take away from the fact that she missed him and wanted him home with her family. She could help but think he was keeping something from her as well.

"No, that's not an option right now. I promise I'll be home all weekend. There is a few things we have to discuss." Phillip quickly hung up without a goodbye or and I love you to his wife of two and a half years.

Deep down Angela knew that they were drifting apart but she still had her dream of the perfect family. Philip had changed since they started dating in high school. He was 16 and she was 14. Their life was far from perfect but she still remembered the boy that described the life of living in a wealthy area of Edina just outside of minneapolis. It was the town they grew up in and the town she imagined raising her family in. She always imagined being on Phillips arm, with her two perfect children and a successful business. She couldn't pinpoint when things had changed. Back then Phillip dream was to be a professional hockey player for the Minnesota north stars. A dream that ended with a career ending knee injury his sophomore year of college. That's when he decided to follow in his family's footsteps and be a lawyer. His father was a well known lawyer in the area and was more then happy for his son to take over his law firm some day. Phillip had other things in mind. He wanted something bigger. He agreed to take over the firm with his brother-in-law Robert. They were trying to make their firm one of the best in the city. Phillip's sister Lucinda's dream was to be a trophy wife and stay at home and raise kids. Lucinda probably wouldn't even raise the kids. She would have an Au Pair so she could do what she wanted. The kids would be more of a fashion accessory. Angela got along with her well enough but Angela wanted her own career and to raise her children herself. Angela often wondered if that was the problem occuring in their marriage. Since Andrew was born they spent more time arguing then thought it was stress of his job and maybe a little jealousy on her part that her dreams were placed on hold. She did have part of her dream though as she watched Andrew play on the floor. She looked at the time and knew it was time to get him bathed and to bed. As Andrew fell asleep while she read him a story she started to think about what phillip might want to discuss with her that weekend.

Saturday morning had arrived and Phillip was getting up the nerve to tell his wife what he had been putting off for over a month. Things were not as he planned and felt his life needed a different direction. He still loved his wife but found it more strained than anything and wanted a change. He knew he was being selfish and was surprised by the fact that part of him didn't care. Angela's younger brother Sean of three years always thought he was a bastard, proving him right was the only part he felt he was upset about at this time. But he knew telling her now rather than cheating behind her back was the right thing to do.

Not wanting to put it off any longer, he looked across the breakfast table at his wife who had just finished feeding their son his breakfast. He thought briefly about what this would do to him but knew he would have a good life that wouldn't involve his parents fighting and not being happy. Phillip did feel deep down that Angela did not feel the same way and would want to fight for their marriage but when it came down to it he met someone. A you woman who had just finished nursing school. She was fun and exciting. Most of all she made him feel free. He had no responsibilities with her. She didn't even know he was married and if he had his way she never would. He had lied to Angela many times, telling her he was working late on a case but in reality he was out with wasn't the first time he had cheated on Angela, but it was the first time since they were married. Other times were in college which were random hook ups during times they were on "breaks." He wanted more out of life. He knew he was wrong but didn't care. He would always provide for Angela and his son but deep down he wanted the hockey career he never had and possibly the fame and parting that went with it. He knew it was now or never.

"Angela we need to talk, would you please sit down." Phillip begged as Angela topped cleaning off the table and whispered to Andrew to go play in the other room. She made sure the tv was on for him and came back in the room. She didn't like the seriousness on Phillips face. She had a bad feeling about what he was going to say. After she took her seat he continued. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to spit it out. I want a divorce. I'm not happy and I don't think you are either. We have been together for so long I feel like we just decided we needed to stay together. I will always love you as the mother of my son but I am not in love with you anymore. I'm not sure if I have been for awhile." Philip did not want to mention meeting someone else unless he had to. He stared at his wife as it was sinking in.

"What are you talking about? We planned a life together. We planned to have two kids that we would raise together and take on vacations and watch grow up, play hockey, be a family. If your not happy lets go to counselling and talk about things. You stopped talking to me. Tell me what's bothering you and we can work through it. If it's money I don't mind getting a job. I miss working and you know I've always wanted my own business. I've been saving what I can so we can buy a home in Edina like we planned but that can wait. We can work through this." Angela was fighting back tears as she spoke. She knew her husband and knew he wouldn't have come to this decision without thinking through all possibilities. She had to ask when she saw the somber look on his face. "You found someone else haven't you?"

"I'm sorry Angela. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. She doesn't even know I'm married. I just don't want a family right now. We don't want the same things anymore. I will always be in Andrews life but Lisa makes me feel alive." Phillip didn't even realize he spoke her name.

"Lisa huh. Her name is Lisa. How did you meet?"

"Angela Please…"

"No, Phillip if I'm being replaced I feel I have the right to know. Is she young? I mean I'm not that old Phillip I'm 22. The firm you and Robert just opened is just starting to take off. You been working those late nights for weeks…" she paused listening to her own words. "There was no late nights were there...you were with her. Your cheating on me. Does Robert even know?"

"I'm sorry Angela, I didn't plan any of this. The practice is doing well and some of the nights we were working late. But yes someone of them I was with her. I don't want to lie to you but were over. I will provide you with whatever you want. Our little house here is yours and I will move out. I will support you anyway I can and we will discuss custody of Andrew when you feel up to it. I would never take him away from you I do want to be in his life."

"Get out. I stuck by you through school, through law school. Set up with you while you did your boards even thought I was pregnant. We were talking about having another child not even two weeks ago...TWO WEEKS PHILLIP. Were you lying through your teeth. You knew you were going to leave me than and if not you just figured I'd be ok with you having a fling on the side? Get out. I Want you gone."

"Angela please, Andrew is in the next room, please lower your voice."

"Oh you care about him now do you? Did you care about him when you were with her? Did you even think of him or what any of this would do to him?"

"He's too young he won't remember. It's better now then when he's older or if another child was involved." He looked up at his wife who began crying hysterically. "I'm going to go pack some things and will come back when you not home to get the rest of my things. I'll have James draw up some papers for you to look over. If you want a different lawyer than us I can find one for you." He got up from the table and let….Just like that. Almost three years of marriage was gone. Almost 10 years together meant nothing.

Angela watched her husband leave and then went to sit with her little boy. She was determined to have her dreams come true without Phillip.

Four months later Angela was already accepting her new life. She couldn't live in the house Phillip and her had together so she sold it and moved in with her brother Sean. He was a Police Officer and loved his job. He also loved having his nephew and his sister around,. He refrained from telling her I told you so. Angela was still waiting on the paperwork about the divorce Phillip had promised she would receive but didn't didn't bother contacting him about it. Her life would move on without him. He did as he promised and sent her money every two weeks to help with Andrew and Bills. She used her half of the money from the house as a downpayment on a storefront. She was excited to start her business and start living her dream.

Before she knew it two years had passed. She was not interested in anyone and focused on her son and business, Angela's designs, which was taking off. Soon she would need to start hiring some help. She was redoing her store front windows when she saw Phillip and Lisa walk by. She had met her once when the papers of the divorce were finalized. Angela figured Phillip finally told her about about being married. She didn't hear anything of them getting married but she couldn't help but notice Lisa was Pregnant. She was jealous and thought back to her plans of a second child and thought that should be her. She still loved Phillip despite what he did to her. But in time she knew a broken heart would mend. Andrew saw them through the window and ran outside.

"Daddy!" The five year old screamed and and towards the window hitting it to get his father's attention. The two entered the store as Andrew ran towards him, Phillip reached down and swung his son into a hug.

"How's my big guy!" Phillip swung the boy around and placed him back on the ground. "Hi Angela. Sorry to come by unannounced but I wanted to tell you heard it from somewhere else." He placed his hand on Lisa's stomach, "were expecting a baby girl in the fall. It wasn't planned but I would like Andrew to grow up knowing his sister if possible." Phillip glanced at his girlfriend with a huge smile in his face. Angela couldn't help but think that he use to look at her that way.

"Congratulations." That's all Angela could muster. At least Andrew was getting a half sibling. But it didn't take away the sting that it should be hers with Phillip. "Are you guys getting married?"

Philip was caught off guard by the question. "Huh? Um...no not anytime soon anyway, Were still figuring things out. Were both delighted but adding a wedding on top of a baby I think is a bit to much." Angela noticed the shock in Lisa's eyes. She obviously thought they were going to be married sooner rather than later. Changing the subject Phillip added, " So what's the plan for Andres birthday next month? The big 5." he said as he high fived his son.

Angela rolled her eyes and figured his life outside of Andrew was none of her business. They agreed on dual custody after all with Andrew staying with Angela but Phillip having the right to see him when he wanted as long as it wasn't inconvenient. It has worked out so far. "He wants to have a party at the rink. I thought we could do one of the parties with the public skate. Have his friends and family of course."

Phillip cut her off before she could go on anymore. "The skating is good idea but let me contact the owner of the Hawks rink. I played for them I bet I can rent it and it will be private. I'll let you know but the end of the day. I'll handle the place arrangements and I think they do food as well. I'll send you the list of food to make sure you don't want to add anything. You handle the decorations and cake and whatever party favors you want and call it even." Like usual Phillip was taking control and flaunting what he had. Angela learned along time ago it wasn't worth the fight to have the same outcome. She wondered if Lisa figured that out yet….

Three years later Phillip walked into Angela's shop. It was a month before andrews 8th birthday. Angela heard the ding of the bell on the door. "I'll be there in a minute." Angela yelled from her office. Her business of Angela's design was a big hit. She was making a great living and had moved out of her brothers house and bought her own. If she couldn't have her dream home with Phillip she was more than capable of doing it on her own. She bought a modest house just inside Edina and it was in a good school system, although Phillip insisted on sending Andrew to private school. Nothing but the best for Phillip Banks's boy. Andrew was flourishing as a hockey player and was on the Hawks. His father was proud of him for making the 10U team at 8. But he worked hard to make his father proud. Angela thought it was to much pressure for him and he would get burned out. She wasn't sure if Andrew loved the game or loved that his father gave him attention with the game. Angela often wondered if he would have Sophia play when she was old enough. But she was going to be 3 and it wasn't her child nor her business,

Angela walked out of the back room and saw Phillip soaking wet in the waiting area. "Phillip." she said surprised. They had been getting along very well. At times you would have thought better than when they were married. She would see glimpses of the boy she fell in love with all those years ago. Now at the age of 30 she was smarter and wiser and was happy being independant.

"Hi angela, Can we talk? Lisa threw me out I didn't know where to go. Robert and Lucinda are away. Lucinda is finally pregnant and they're celebrating in Cabo." Take it for Lucinda to want to go somewhere to celebrate being pregnant. She celebrates everything. Even going a day without breaking a nail for her is cause for celebration. Angela wanted to tell him no and that it serves him right. The past few years did nothing to stop the pain. He was her one true love. She hasn't dated since. Sean had teased her that she should become a nun since she was living a life of celibacy anyway. But no matter how angry she was at him she couldn't forget the Phillip she fell in love with. And she wouldn't let Andrew's father stay on the street. Even though he could afford a hotel.

She looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes. He knew he didn't deserve anything from Angela and it was wrong for him to step foot in her shop even this late at night. " I'm just locking up. Andrew is having a sleep over at one of the Hawk's house tonight. But you can have the spare room." He sighed with relief and waiting for her to get her keys. She walked out and locked the doors behind them.

"I'm proud of you Ang. You really are fulfilling your dream." He glanced at the store front and looked at his ex, realizing how stupid he was and that he was holding her back. She knew she had no reason to make him proud, but she liked the feeling nonetheless.

The drive to Angela's house was a quiet one. Neither spoke. Phillip had never noticed the house much when he would pick up andrew. The house was stone and rather large for two people. Angela always said it was modest but it was quite large. Not a mansion but definitely looked like it belonged in Edina. The stone walkway that lead from the driveway to the front door was laid out in a very ornate pattern of diamonds and hearts. The front door decorations alone screamed that an interior desire live there. When you walked into the room there was a round staircase with two sides that lead up to the landing. The floor and stairs were marble. Angela did all the decor herself and her company that helped with construction did most of the remodelling. The interior was very upscale. And here was a large pool in the back with a slide. Phillip noticed their wedding picture along with all of andrews life moments hanging on the wall. there was pictures of sean with his wife who he was now divorced from. She had decided she didn't want kids. He did and that ended the tale of Mr. and Mrs. Rizzo. The two walked into the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink? Coffee, wine, Beer?" Angela asked as she grabbed a wine glass for herself and her favorite wine, white zinfandel from the wine fridge. She noticed Phillip looking around the kitchen at the granite countertops and black appliances. The island was larger than it needed to be. It had a counter for eating and a sing in it with a cooking range. But the one side of it was tall and bare. Angela saw him looking at it. "I want to turn that area into stairs that will lead into part of the basement that I would like to close off so Andrew can't get in it and turn it into a wine cellar."

"Thats a huge undertaking." Phillip lifted his eyebrows questioning the idea. He never realized angela was so into wine. Although he was. He didn't realize he voiced the part about her not being into wine until she commented.

"I guess it's something I picked up from you." She grabbed a bottle of merlot and placed it by him...his favorite.

"You remember my favorite wine." He was surprised but it was more of a statement. Another sign of how he had screwed up their life.

Angela shrugged. "So what did you want to talk about? Why did Lisa Throw you out?"

"Well we had a fight." He paused to think about how to begin. "Reader's digest version is Lisa's pregnant again. It's another girl. She wants to get married and I don't. I asked her a few months ago if she really wanted another child and mentioned an abortion. Of course right after I said it I regretted it. I do want the child. But the comment still placed a wedge between us. She was mad at me because I was to busy to go to the appointments with her and she was ok with it but said she wanted me at the 20 week ultrasound….Ang I completely forgot. I was in court and had talked to Robert about having one of are associates come into the case for the time of the ultrasound but I completely forgot and she lost it. The next few weeks things spiralled out of control from there. She told me she doesn't want me in her life anymore and that I never put her or Sophia first. She also accused me of treating Andrew better than Sophia because he was a boy and played hockey. I told her girls can play too..but not in the NHL. It's hard to get in the NHL as a girl. They're has only been a few and they were goalies. Girls just can't check like boys. It's physically impossible." He paused again and didn't realize he was rattling on. "Your probably thinking all of this serves me right."

"So why did you come to me? Looking for pitty? An I told you so? You can be a real prick Phil. You always have been and as you get older and more successful you have gotten worse. There is more to life than hockey. Sometimes I think you leaving us was the best thing you could do for Andrew and I. But your still the father of my child and I want him to see we can get along. So no I am not going to tell you I told you so...I might think it but I won't say it." She smirked at him knowing she was thinking it.

They both sat in quiet for a while sipping their wine. Phillip didn't know what to say and knew nothing he could say would erase any of the hurt he caused. "I know I fucked up. I just don't love her the way I love you and leaving you was the stupidest thing I have ever done. And I'm sorry it took me 5 years to realize that." Being honest wasn't his strong suit but he thought he'd try. He knew deep down that he didn't want to marry Lisa because he was still in love with Angela. "It's not an excuse but we were together from such a young age I guess I just went a little wild and wanted to have some fun. And I know I was wrong but…"

"Stop." Angela cut him off before he could finish. "Don't make this about you and me. Your here because you need a place to stay. I will not throw you out because you are the father of my child and I do love you Phillip. I have since I was 15 years old. But I can't forgive you for cheating on me. For divorcing me and starting a family with someone else. Having the children we were suppose to have. Maybe in time but not now. I will fix up the spare bedroom for you but I think this conversation for now is done. We'll talk more later." Angela stood up and chugged the remaining wine in her glass. "Follow me."

Phillip slowly followed his ex wife up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. She got him out a set of towels and washcloth. "You should take a shower and bring down you wet cloths and i'll wash them for you. I'll order a pizza for dinner." She went back down the stairs as Phillip looked on. He then collected himself and went to take a shower.

Angela picked up the phone and ordered pizza and then noticed she hung up the phone with more force than she intended. Did he think she was an idiot? Anger began to resonate through her body. He implied that he regretted leaving her and still loved her. She needed something stronger than wine. She downed the rest of the bottle anyway and went to the liquor cabinet for something else. She pulled out the jack and went to the fridge for the diet coke. She added a shot of jack to her glass and quickly thought, "Nope gonna make this a double" as she dumped another into the glass. How could he be such a jerk and of course she never stopped loving him. It's probably why she never dated anyone else. Philip had thrown their life away and now has one child with someone else and another due at the end of september. Less than three months away. She downed the glass before fixing another. She was already feeling the effects of the alcohol but didn't care. She didn't realize how upset she still was from Phillip leaving her and ruining her dream family.

Phillip came back into the kitchen as the doorbell rang. "That the Pizza?" he asked. Angela shook her head and started to head for her purse. "Let me get it, it's the least I can do for you letting me stay here," he walked out of the kitchen and came back a few moments later. He was wearing shorts and a tank top and Angela couldn't help but notice he was still muscular after all these years.

Angela grabbed some paper plates and napkins and signalled for Phillip to follow her to the living room. She was also carrying the jack and diet coke. Phillip grabbed his wine. She put the tv on and they both ate and watched tv in silent. When phillip was done with his wine he started having straight jack. He did notice how much Angela was drinking and knew she only drank when she was angry or upset. He knew he was the cause of the anger and he thought he knew what statement brought it on."

"Angela. I'm sorry. I should have frased what I said better. I love you and have never stopped. That was I think the main reason Lisa threw me out. We were having a fight and I brought you up. I miss you. I know the mistakes I made are unforgivable but I just need to know if you can try. I know you think I'm an awful person. After all my suposide girlfriend is almost 6 months pregnant with my third child…" He stopped himself. It was the first time he said it all out loud and understood he actually was an awful person. "I had no right coming to you. I'll get a hotel and go. I don't know where my life went wrong. Just know I love you and I am an idiot and I should never have asked you to try and forgive me." He looked at angela and stood up. "Thank you for letting me shower and eat with you. I'm going to get my things." He noticed the tears rolling down angela's face and felt worse. He just kept hurting her.

Phillip walked back to the guest room and started packing up his things. He turned around noticing Angela was there. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his bag. He glanced up at her realizing they both were drunk. Too much alcohol for Phillip would bring out one of two thing in him Anger or passion. Angela has only had the experience of the latter. Before either of them knew it they were kissing each other and removing each others clothes. The alcohol provided the means for the rest…

Phillip had left Angela's the next day and got an apartment of his own, not knowing what had happened or if it meant Angela and him had a future. He told Lisa what happened the next day and she had officially called their relationship off. She told him they will figure out visitation of the kids and she did tell him that he can be present for the birth of their second child. Two months later their second child was born. A healthy baby girl that they named Constance.

Also around that time Angela was shocked to find out that Phillip and her one night stand was going to have a lasting effect. She was pregnant. When she found out she had called phillip and left him a message that she needed to see him but assured in the message that Andrew was alright so he wouldn't worry. They met at a restaurant and she told him right after she stopped him from ordering her a glass of wine. He was delighted, but nervous to tell Lisa that their girls would have a little brother or sister so soon after their break-up. Especially since the kids would be 7 months apart in age.

Philip went with Angela to her appointments and they began to become close again. She still had her guard up but was happy Andrew was going to have a sibling. By the time the child would be born they would be almost 9 years apart. Not ideal but she did hope that they could be close with Sophia and Constance as well. Angela didn't ask Phillip questions about the girls or Lisa and tried staying out of it. She didn't know if they were becoming a couple or if Phillip was just stepping up to cover up their night together.

Phillip came over to Angela's house one day after work. He was suppose to go to see the girls. He rang the doorbell. When Angela answered she could see Phillip was upset and was holding papers. "She wants full custody and me out of her life all together." He was on the verge of crying as Angela grabbed the papers from him. "So is Andrew just suppose to forget he has sisters?"

Angela wasn't understanding any of it but flipped through the papers. By the looks of it she wanted the girls to have her name and Phillip to have no contact with them. She didn't want child support or anything to do with him. Completely erased from her and the girls life. "Did you show Robert this?"

"I haven't yet, I did call him on the way here. He didn't answer but Lucinda did. You know my sister she thinks it's a good thing and that Lisa was below be so I should count my blessings and forget about the girls. She said if we get back together it will just be a reminded to you of what a jerk I was to have them around." Phillip shook his head and sat down at the counter in the kitchen. "I feel like the way I have been I have no right to ask her to let me be in their lives. But they are my kids."

"I can't tell you what to do or not to do. Your son knows he has sisters." She rubbed her stomach and spoke again, "I would like this baby to know his or her sisters. But it is out of my control. You need to do what is best for the children. It's not my place to interfere"

Understanding Philip hugged Angela and left. He later showed the paperwork to Robert. Upon looking over the documents Robert thought like Lucinda that it was a good deal. Sure it would hurt not knowing his daughters but in their eyes they were children he was not meant to have. They were below what Lucinda would consider their level. Philip thought about it and how it would make their lives easier. And he barely got to see the girls as it id. He knew it made him a horrible father but rationalized it that it was what Lisa wanted. And if thought about it long enough he was the one that put the idea in Lisa's head. He didn't mean to imply that he would turn his back on his children,. But he had told Lisa that Angela was pregnant and he was going to try and make things work with her. He explained he may not be around as much to see the girls. He knew Angela would want him to spend time with them but he was worried what it would look like to others. He wanted the high class life and deep down didn't care how he succeeded.

It all began with after a night out with some of his guys he went to see the girls. He was late and drunk. He got into an argument with Lisa and Sophia came into the room to tell them that Constance was crying. They could hear her crying and Phillip had yelled at them to shut the child up and before he realized it he pushed his 3 year old harder than he intended to. The argument between Lisa and him was already ugly and this made it worse. Ending with Lisa telling him not to touch her children and never come back. It wasn't the first time he drank to much and showed violence. Lisa made a choice to protect her girls and that is why she had the papers drawn up.

After Philip had decided to accept the agreement he told Lisa he would set up two funds for the girls for college. He would put money in it now and it would grown. They would never know about it until college or their 21st birthday. He told her his one condition for walking away quietly was that Angela never find about his drinking and what actually had occurred between them. Part of Lisa wanted to tell her only to protect Andrew and the unborn child But over the last few months she had grown afraid of Philip and vowed if she did see anything occurring with her daughters siblings she would talk to Angela. She was the type of person she could be friends with if circumstances were different. The deal was so Andrew wouldn't look for them was that Philip would tell him and Angela that Lisa got offered a great job in another state and was taking the girls with her. They told the 8 year old that there would be letters and he could see his sisters when he would want. But Philip would make sure he was to busy to worry about that. Especially with the new baby coming. If paths crossed she was in town visiting. He wasn't sure how it would work out, he just knew he couldn't let Angela know about his other side.

The papers were finalized in secret and Philip had moved in with Angela with the reasoning of helping with the baby. They had found out at the ultrasound that it was a boy. The following April Adam Matthew Banks was born. Two years after that Phillip and Angela were remarried. Lisa kept everything a secret...for now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the review. Yes Philip is not going to be very nice in this story. I watch a lot of Law and order SVU. I started this chapter and then changed the direction because in my head Angela is a stronger character then I felt like she was coming off as. So I'm hoping this chapter makes her seem better. Hope the chapter is ok. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ducks and all that jazz.**

Chapter 1

Angela was in her office watching her three year old roam on the floor. One nice thing about owning your own business was that everyday could be bring your child to work day. Andrew was at hockey practice and Adam was practicing reorganizing the books on the shelf. Philip had told her when they got remarried that she didn't have to work anymore but she liked it and if she was completely honest with herself she might have got caught up in her possible fairytale when she got remarried. She didn't completely trust Phillip and liked having her own back-up plan just incase he left again. Her brother Sean thought she was stupid for taking him back but wanted her to be happy. She was stronger than she let on, but she had dreamed of her life with Philip since high school and old habits die hard. She did start a trust fund for each of the boys that she hid away from Phillip just in case. He wasn't the same man she fell in love with all those years ago. He had changed. He was to concerned about high society life, which just wasn't her. Yes she liked the nicer things but she didn't need them. She would have been happy living anywhere as long as she was with those she loved and right now that was her boys. She still thought often about their sisters that Adam might not ever know and that Andrew never talks about anymore. Three years wasn't enough for him to forget but enough for him to stop asking. He had just turned 12, was a Hawk and had a lot of pressure on his little shoulders from her husband. She tried telling Philip he was going to get burned out but he wanted Andrew to succeed. He couldn't wait to get Adam involved either. Now that he was three he could officially begin skating lessons. He was set to start Hockey one the following saturday.

Angela often tried to pinpoint when Phillip had become different and more focussed on a career and fitting in with society. She knew deep down it was when he was in college and had the accident that ended his hockey dreams. He had decided to become a lawyer the following day. He tried therapy and getting back into the game but things weren't the same. He viewed himself as broken goods. She often wondered if that was why he cheated with Lisa to begin with but would never know. She tried asking him once but he would just say he got caught up in having fun and forgot what was important. He didn't mean to imply that she wasn't fun but they got married while in college and then while he was in law school Angela was pregnant with Andrew. He felt he never got to have the wild college life. Angela could have cared less she knew what she wanted out of life and although was in a sorority she didn't feel the need to follow the crowd. She guess Philip did. He always had a plan and he was going to go places with hockey but now he was living vicariously through his kids. Angela just worried he was pushing to hard. She also noticed that he would drink more at night and would be a bit rough with Andrew. She worried but when questioned the boy denied anything being wrong. She still kept a close eye on things. Again it made her realize she might have rushed into the marriage for the boys sake. But when he wasn't drinking he was the same old Philip, a loving husband and father. And it all seemed genuine and not an act.

"Mrs. Banks?" Geniene her secretary asked, "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes. Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." She looked around her office and realized the mess that Adam had made. "I guess maybe I should start putting him in daycare." She laughed mainly to herself. She did think Pre-School was a good idea.

"There is a Mrs. Moreau is here to see you." Geniene told her.

The name did not sound familiar and she did not remember having a meeting on the books. "Send her in I guess," Angela said while she bent down to pick up some of the books Adam had knocked off the shelf.

When she stood up she couldn't believe her eyes, Lisa was standing in front of her and her own three year old, almost four, was at her feet. "Hi Angela, I'm sorry to stop by unannounced and after all these years." Lisa looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed to be in the presence of the women's life she ruined all those years ago. She might not have known Philip was married but when she found out she was already pregnant with Sophia and was young. The divorce between the two was already started. She always just figured they had problems before she met Philip but she also knew she would never ask.

"Mommy can I go play with that boy?" Constance's voice tooth them both by surprise,=.

"Sure sweetheart." Lisa watched her daughter walk over to Adam who was playing with some blocks. Angela and her watched as the two played together nicely building some sort of fort. Not knowing that they were brother and sister. They both took out their phones and took a picture knowing these times were rare and clueless that neither of them wanted the children out of each other's life. Angela thought it was Lisa. but Lisa knew it was Philip.

"Lisa! What a surprise. What brings you here?" Angela cautiously asked. She did nogice the ring on her finger and the slight baby bump. She had forgotten she had seen an announcement in the paper that she had gotten married a few months back

"I just had to bring something to your attention. I don't want you thinking ill of me and I don't mean any harm. I was working yesterday and Andrew was brought into the er. He got hurt in Hockey practice. I'm sure Philip told you. He was slashed above his right eye and got some stitched." Angela nodded in agreement. She didn't think anything of it. Andrew had passed the concussion protocol and said he was fine.

"Did Andrew say something to you about the girls?" Angela wasn't sure if Andrew would accuse Lisa of taking them away from her. Plus he was told they moved out of state. Andrew did not say anything to her the night before.

Before they could continue the tower fell over. Adam came over to his mother. "Moma, dis is Connie. I sorry I made mess with the blocks. I promise I clean up, but can we have ice cream?" Angela Smiled at the two children who innocently looked at her. Angela glanced at Lisa who nodded that Constance could have ice cream.

"Geniene, can you come and take the kids to the kitchen for some ice scream?" Angela asked through the intercom on her office phone. Geniene came in a minute later and walked the siblings to the kitchen.

"It breaks my heart that they won't grow up together." Lisa didn't realize that she had said that statement out loud.

Angela was caught off guard and got very defensive, "What do you mean? You were the one that had those custody documents written up. I had and still have no problem with Phillip seeing his children. And I have no problem having you in our life, possibly even becoming friends."

Lisa wondered what Philip had said to her about the custody. But she also couldn't tell her anything due to the paperwork that Philip made her sign. "That's something you have to discuss with Philip, Angela. I am not allowed to talk about it.. I also had no problem with the kids knowing each other but I can not elaborate on that without consequences. But that's not why I'm here. Maybe someday they will get to know each other. But I am here because of Andrew. When I was with Philip I got know that boy and love him. When he was in the ER the doctors did a full exam. He had some bruising on his upper arms and back area. I understand he plays hockey and it's a rough sport. But an area on his arm looked like a hand grip."

"What are you trying to say? That I abused my child." Angels was still defensive and at the point was happy the kids had left the room.

"No, I don't think it's you. But I'm sure by now you have figured out the type of person Philip can become when he drinks. It would be a simple explanation and I know the Hawks coach is a bit aggressive as well. I just wanted you to know because I'm sure Philip left that part out yesterday." She wasn't wrong he did leave it out. And Angela has noticed the drinking. She has never seen him lay a hand on either one of the boys but he has swung at her, missing but the attempt was still there. But she could defend herself and swing back if she felt it was needed. Adam would have no clue and Andrew was always trying to please his father and get attention. Hockey seemed the only way. The rest of the time he was tied up with work. Angela knew she was going to have a long conversation with Philip this evening and only hopped it was a misunderstand.

Lisa could see the look in Angela's eyes that she was comprehending everything. Maybe even realizing that there was more to their separation than Philip had told Angela. "Thank you Lisa I will look into it." She looked just as the kids were coming back in with their bowls of ice cream. "It would be nice for them to know each other. I know Connie had you last name, Smith, right?"

"Yes, for now. But my husband wants to adopt the girls. Phillip pretty much gave up his parental rights with the stupid paper he made me sign." Lisa realized what she said after she said it. She saw that Angela picked up on it and was thankful that she didn't question it."

"Maybe someday we can talk in confidence." Angela said. She really did feel deep down if circumstances were different Lisa and her would be best friends.

Lisa noded, "I feel like I have to let philip know anyway. I did show everything to my lawyer and they said what they had was enough without getting the father involved. But it doesn't feel right. But Sophia and Connie love Derek so much. And he loves them. With this baby on the way we feel it would be a fresh start."

"I understand. I wouldn't worry about saying anything. After all he was ok with them having your last name." Angela smiled. She couldn't believe how easy Lisa was to talk to. And deep down she felt Philip was more to blame for the whole mess than he let on. But she also knew without it, she wouldn't have Adam and her boys were everything to her. Angela's phone rang and she saw it was Philip. Hockey practice must me over. "Thank you Lisa. And don't worry this conversation is our little secret."

"No problem." Lisa decided to say out loud what they bother were thinking. "In another life we could be great friends." Angela nodded in agreement… Lisa called to Connie, who said goodbye to Adam and left.

Angela picked up her phone to answer Philip's call. He had some explaining to do. "Hi dear. Practice over?"

"Yes." Phillip responded. "I just want to let you know Robert needs my help on something at the office. I know it's saturday but it should be quick. Andrew is at Nick's house. So when your done with work if you don't mind picking him up. Your only working until 1 today right?

"Well I'm done now. My last client cancelled it was a pretty slow day."

"I don't know why you work saturdays Angela. You don't have to work at all. You can stay home with the boys." Philip had a slight hint of anger in his voice. He felt his wife shouldn't be working. He should be providing for her while she promoted him in society.

"I like working Philip. And saturdays are when the clients I have that work can come in. We've been over this. I don't like you working late but that doesn't stop you, not does it? I'm not like your sister who has a stranger watch her kid so I can go play tennis and drink at the club at noon. This conversation is getting old." She was so irritated she didn't want to bring up what Lisa said. She made a decision to talk to Andrew first. "I'll wrap things up here and go get Andrew. Don't forget to remind Robert and yourself that Olivia's birthday party is at 4. Lucinda will have your heads if your late."

"Oh that's today? Ok I might have to meet you there."

"I'd prefer you come home first and we go together as a family. She's your only niece, and you know how I dread going over to Robert and Lucinda's alone." She was thinking she wanted to talk to him before they went, knowing he'd be drinking there and get nowhere with questions about the trip to the ER.

"I'll try my best." He gave no chance for Angela to respond as he hung up.

Angela looked around her office and grabbed her bag. Adam was drawing on some papers he found somewhere. She walked over and picked them up to make sure they weren't something important and thought to herself I need to find a daycare and Phillip is taking you with him next week. "Come on big guy, time to go home."

"Ok mama." the four year old replied following his mom. She asked Geniene to lock up and said goodbye. She loaded the 3 year old into his car seat and went to get Andrew. She thought the whole time how she was going to talk to her eldest son. She had called Nick's mom before she got there so Andrew was waiting.

The 12 year old took his seat next to his brother without a word. "How was practice?" Angela asked

"Fine." Andrew did not look up at her or his brother as he answered. Just stared out the window. When they got home he went into the study to play video games and Angela took Adam up for a nap.

She came back down and got him and herself a drink and a snack from the kitchen before joining him in the study. "Everything ok Andrew?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be." He didn't take his eyes off the game he was playing.

"Is that Halo? Want me to play with you?" She asked no sure how to break the ice to talk to her son about what Lisa had told her.

Andrew looked at his mom confused. She hated video games and especially the more violent ones. Part of him wondered what gives but he handed her the remote anyway. After a half hour or so Angela decided she couldn't wait any longer. "Andrew, you would tell me if something was wrong right?"

He didn't answer. He wanted to talk to his mom but didn't want her to worry.

"Andrew. Can I see your arm?" She decided to skip to the point. Andrew looked at his mom ignoring the video game and causing his guy to die. "Please" She added as she saw the worried look on his face. "Your not in trouble. I just had a visit from someone today."

Before she could finish he responded. "Lisa." It wasn't a question more like a realization. He was so mad when he saw her and found out his sisters were nearby this entire time. In a way this made him realize she cared somewhat. He did mention his sisters every chance he got to Adam behind his parents back, He noticed once in awhile his mom would say something about them, but his dad never did. He sighed and took off his sweatshirt. Angela saw on his left bicep was a perfect black and blue hand print. Thumb on the back and the fingers wrapping around under his armpit. She reached and traced the hand print. A tear ran down the 12 year olds cheek. "I told him I didn't really want to play hockey. That it wasn't fun for me. Between him and Coach Riley it's too much. I'd rather play basketball or something. Anything."

"Honey, why didn't you say something. You don't have to play if you don't want to. And this" she touched his arm. 'This is not ok." She had her own tear go down her cheek. "Tell me what happened."

Andrew sighed. "It was tuesday night you were out with a client. I had a really bad day at practice. I used to like hockey but I don't love it. Not the way Dad wants me to. I told him that I think I might like to be a doctor or a lawyer. He said I was going to be a hockey player and I told him that wasn't my dream it was his. He laughed and told me not to say such nonsense. I said it wasn't nonsense. I know I'm good at it and if it helps me get a scholarship and stuff to go to college and do what I want fine. But mom I don't care what scout is watching or how many wins we get. I just want to play for fun. My favorite thing to do with hockey is shot the ball the net on the driveway with Adam." He looked down before continuing. "I use to do the same thing with Sophia. Constance could be playing with us now as well. But like dad said we don't talk about them. They don't exist." He didn't mean to change the subject.

"Honey your sisters will always be your sisters. I'm just beginning to realize it was your father who didn't want them around and not Lisa. I would never keep you from them. But Andrew you still haven't answered my question. How did you get your black and blue mark? I am happy you are talking to me about everything. But that I need to know before your father gets home."

"That's just it mom I was telling him all this. I told him that I thought it would be fun being a lawyer like him and he flipped. He poured a glass of whatever and chugged it and started yelling at me that he did everything for me. That I was ungrateful and that I should realize the future I can have. Mom, I mean I've seen him drink and heard you guys fight when I shouldn't have been listening but He's loud...and Adam gets scared." Andrew saw the look in his mother's eyes. She did not realize the children would hear their arguments over Philips drinking. Things have to change. "Mom I didn't think he knew how hard he grabbed my arm when I turned to walk away. I just couldn't listen to him anymore. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. And then i started crying so he slapped me.." he watched his mother look at him in horror and didn't know if he should continue. As he saw anger replacing the horror behind her eyes he figured he should just get it over with. "He was so angry, he took off his belt and hit me in the back three times. He told me to go to my room and think about what I said and to respect him and what I have. Mom we were better off without him. I feel horrible saying that because I don't want Adam out of our life but he's not the dad I remember from when I was little. He's obsessed."

Angela couldn't help but think her first born was wise beyond his years. "Nothing means more to me than you and your brother. I will talk to your father and if you don't want to play hockey that's fine sweetheart. You can play whatever you want. Be a cheerleader for all I care"

Andrew laughed. "Could you imagine what dad would say if I said I was quitting hockey to be a cheerleader." he cracked a partial smile at his mom.

She leaned in and kissed his head, "Everything is going to be ok. I'll make sure of it." She hugged her son.

"Mom, can we keep this a secret?" Andrew was worried it would get out and his friends would make fun of him. "And I don't want to quite hockey yet. I do like spending time with my friends. I just don't care if I make the NHL."

"Your secret is safe with me." She squeezed her son tighter. "I am going to talk to your father though. I'm going to call your uncle Sean. After Olivia's birthday party I'm going to have you and Adam spend the night there. I don't want either of you around for this." She planned on telling her brother everything, even though she didn't want to hear the I told you so's but she knew she needed to. He also, being a police officer, would know or possible rehab places Phillip could go to. Him going was going to be a requirement for them staying married and him not being thrown out of her house. She was very happy that Philip didn't have his name on the house. But for the first time thought maybe they should have had a Prenup. She felt so stupid for getting remarried to him.

Like she thought Philip did not come home before the party. She drove over to Lucinda and Roberts house. Their house was also in Edina, but much further in. One could fit 2 of Angela's home in one. Out back they had four bouncy houses set up, pony rides, a huge 12 course meal, the indoor pool was set up with a lifeguard, and a throne was head of the table. Philip was already there and already drinking. This party could not end soon enough for Angela.

The party was uneventful. Philip could always control his drinking anger around the Aristocrats of Minnesota. He wouldn't dear damage his reputation. Something Angela would throw at him if he didn't agree to stop drinking. Adam was falling asleep and Angela decided to take the boys shortly after 9. Philip said he wasn't ready to leave yet and wasn't very happy that his wife was. He could see Adam and Andrew were tired but he felt like she was insulting his sister and brother-in-law. Despite the fact that Olivia was put to bed 20 minutes before by the Au pair. Angela just wanted to get the boys to Sean's at a decent hour and hopefully have her husband home in a state he could at least be reasoned with. She did not want to put it off until morning.

About fifteen minutes after 11 Phillip finally got home. Angela was waiting for him in the study. She was sipping on a cup of tea with honey when he walked in. "The boys in bed?" he asked partially in coherently. Angela didn't want to even imagine how he drove home or if. She hopped Robert called him a cab and she could get the car tomorrow.

"Oh you care about the boys now do you? They're at my brothers." The irritation in her voice was less than subtle.

"Who put the stick up your ass?" Philip asked as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another drink.

"Don't you think you have had enough alcohol for one day?" Angela walked over and took the glass out of his hand. She watched as his face went from a normal color to bright red.

"Who are you to tell me what I can do? This is my house and I can do what I want and when I want in it." He knocked the glass out of her hand and it fell to the ground shattering. Angela was standing her ground no matter how irritate the man in front of her was going to get.

"Who are you? You are not the man I fell in love with all those years ago. I barely see that person. Your nothing more than a bully. A bully that is frightening his sons." Philip was getting redder as if that was even possible but she continued, "And if you are forgetting my dear Philip, this is my house. I bout it when we were not together. I built it up to what it is today. You just moved in and pretend to take credit for it and not pay attention to anything but yourself. Anything to promote your ego."

"What are you getting at here Angela? I'm not in the mood to listen to an interior designer." He rolled his eyes as he poured himself a new drink and chugged it before Angela could take it away.

"What am I getting at? I saw Andrew's arm Philip. I talked to him. He told me the pressure you put on him to play hockey is getting to him and that he has no desire to go to the NHL and is thinking he might like to be a lawyer or a doctor. Instead of supporting him you grab his arm so hard you leave a black and blue mark and you hit him with a belt? What are you going to do to Adam huh? You're so dead seat on your kids living your dream you don't care about theirs? Open your eyes Philip," Angela was not sure if she was making sense she was so angry and now tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. They were tears out of anger but to anyone watching they would just assume she was crying.

Phillip shook his head, "huh really. I'm making him a man. Hockey is his future and he needs to realize that. I regret hitting the boy and let my anger get away from me I admit but I'm not going to apologize for not wanting my children to be little wooses that cry every five seconds like you." He poured another drink and swallowed it in one gulp. "You have no right to talk to me this way i have a hard job, not playing with paint swatches and trying to decide where I'm going to put a couch." He laughed at her.

Angela walked closer and slapped him across the face. "That gives you no right to lay a finger on either of my sons. And those paint swatches and furniture decisions bought me a great house that you can get out of any time. I don't need you. I chose you because I love you and you were a caring man which I still see when you are sober. You have a choice to make buddy boy. One you get out. You give me custody of my kids and you never see them again. You let me go just like you did Lisa and the girls you practically forgot about." It came out of her mouth before she realized it. She barely saw the fist coming at her and nailing her in the eye. Her instinct was to yell at him to get out and never come back. But she was sticking to her original plan. " Your other choice is to go to rehab. We'll come up with a reason not to kill your reputation in the area. I'll talk to Robert to make sure you have a great cover story. But you'll go to rehab, attend Alcoholics Anonymous, and never drink again. You choice neither and this tape of this conversation we just had get leaked to the press and your law firm goes down right along with you and the criminals you defend. Oh and you never mention this conversation to Andrew, ever." She saw phillip contemplating what she said in his eyes.

He was realizing how bad things had gotten and he swang at his wife. He did realize what he did to Andrew was wrong but he wasn't going to back down on hockey being his future. But he always wasn't going to let Angela in on that aspect of his thoughts. He didn't want to loose his family either. And she wasn't wrong about the girls he swang out of anger, he was thinking she talked to Lisa but Angela gave no indication of that. She had said she talked to Andrew. He still was skeptical. He finally spoke, "How dare you record without my knowledge. It will be dismissible in court."

"I'm not an officer Philip and it's not a criminal case. I'm sure they would listen to it in civil court and the bar association my like to know that you could be a potential child abuser. If they go into your past i wonder what they will find." That was the second time that night she regretted what she said. She played it out so many times in her head and she wanted to make certain that Philip did not suspect her initial information came from Lisa.

Philip did feel like she had him pinned down and he didn't have a choice. His career was everything to him. He lost Hockey and he wasn't going to lose his law firm. "Fine." was all he said as he poured another drink. Angela watched him as he looked down at it. He didn't drink it thought he through the glass across the room. Shattering it and a family portrait that was above the couch. "So you making me go to this rehab now. I'm assuming since you said you'll talk to Robert about a cover that it's a place I have to stay?"

Robert just then walked in the room with Lucinda behind him. Angela had told Robert about Andrew and what he had planned to do. Lucinda was not on board with it. She felt Angela was making everything to messy. She felt what happens in the Banks family should stay in the Banks family. But she was there to support her brother anyway. "Phil man, it's for the good of your health and the practice. I drove you here tonight because I knew what Angela had planned to talk to you about. I'm sorry man but it's for your own good. If this gets out that you're an angry drunk and hit your wife and children were no better than the people we defend and you can bet we will lose all the decent clients. I want to be more than the firm that gets the drug dealer off the hook. So if you can't do this for your kids, do this for the firm." Lucinda nodded at her brother and went over and gave him a hug.

Phillip nodded back the red leaving his face. He did not want to do anything to hurt his partnership with his brother-in-law. He'd like to say his kids come first in everything but he proved that not to be true when he signed Sophia and Constance away. Angela was right he acted like they never existed. Although he planned to keep it that was he wasn't going to let that happen with his boys. They were going to live the dream he lost. If it meant no more alcohol so be it. He would abide to what Angela had said. His ego was not going to take a shot from his wife. "So let me guess you are taking me and we're leaving now. I don't even get to see the boys before I go?"

Angela looked at him with no emotion on her face. "You want them to see you like this? A drunk with dishevelled cloths that probably just gave his wife a black eye? And don't worry if it changes color I'll come up with something for this to be added to your little secret. You might do everything in your power to protect yourself. But I'll do everything in my power to protect my boys." Will that Philip gave her an extremely angry look. No hug no nothing and started to head upstairs to get a bad packed. "Your already packed." Angela stated as he walked by. She pointed to the corner where two suitcases were filled with all his escentuals for the rehab program. She wasn't sure when he would be out. It was a 21 day program but the people there when she called and inquired said it could be longer and depended on the person.

Philip grabbed he bags and walked out not asking about visitation, when he'd see her or anything. He was upset and left. Angela could only hope that it would work. And if it didn't she would be filing for divorce. As she watched Robert, Lucinda, and Philip pull away she wondered if she should have gone with him. But decided it was better not to. The future was still foggy but at least he was willing to go even if she felt his career and the fact she recorded their conversation were more of his reason than his love for his children. But she held out some hope that the Philip she fell in love with would return. She was prepared to do what it takes to protect her kids. She had no hope of Andrew not remembering this but hopefully he could move past it and see his father trying and she hopped Adam would never know. Only time would tell what direction their family would be going in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review. Sorry this chapter took so long...Life got in the way. It also ended up a bit long. I could have made it longer. Probably should have cut it into two. But I feel like I'm still on back story and have more idea and hard time figuring out how to get there. lol. But I appreciate the feed back. I hope you all enjoy.**

**This chapter takes place during D1. and I tried to keep a little tie for the friendship with one Hawk that will come into play later but also showing Adam leaning more towards the ducks. Also I'm planning on Charlie being Adam's new best friend. He'll have a bigger role later as well. Unless I change it lol. Thanks again**

**Guest thank you so much for telling me i pasted it twice...that is so embarrassing lol. i was wondering why it was so long lol.**

**As always I don't own the ducks... they're Disney's and all that jazz**

Chapter 2

9 year old Adam Banks skated on the ice in a warm-up jersey. His older brother had Just left for college in Boston, Massachusetts on a baseball scholarship. Andrew had his choice of a hockey scholarship and a baseball. He chose the sport he loved and for his first choice school which was Boston University. He wanted to go there for law school and liked the idea of being away from his Father. Things had improved between them. Philip has now been sober for 6 years, or so he said in Andrews mind. He still wondered if he drank when he went out on client meetings. But he didn't come home drunk. He was still verbally abusive, pushing them to be their best. Maintain high grades and of course play hockey. Angela had convinced Philip that Andrew playing Baseball was his dream and being in a sport that was mainly spring in summer would help him keep in shape for hockey. Angela was very proud of the argument she made for her son to play a sport of his choice. But that did cause hilip to put more pressure on his youngest son Adam. WHo unlike Andrew had a passion for the game like no other. His smile was stretched from ear to ear on the ice and his eyes would glimmer with enjoyment. As he got older he became more serious and determined but you could still see the love he had for the game in his eyes. Angela feared that Phillip would cause that love to burn out. Adam and Andrew were very close despite their age gap. Adam had even called his brother that morning to tell him about the Hawk tryouts. He had made the team the year before. Like his brother, he had made a 10U team at the age of 8. Adam had one dream and that was to be in the NHL. Andrew had lost that dream before the age of 10, but he went through alot more with his father than Adam did. Adam knew nothing about the alcoholism. Although verbally Phillip was hard on him, he never laid a finger on the boy. And For the first few years Angela watched him like a Hawk. Andrew always told Adam to watch him back and if anything ever happened to say something. Adam didn't understand where his brother was coming from but he always agreed too. Andrew also kept quiet about his sisters to Adam. He did feel guilty not saying anything. But it seemed his parents forgot about them and in some way he thought him pretending to have forgotten about them protected them. Angela was right about one thing, Andrew would never forget what his father was capable of, he just moved past it.

Philip was in the stands watching his youngest son. He would watch his moves and try to tell Adam how to improve. Occasionally there was a you did good today which is all Adam wanted. But unlike Andrew he didn't polay just for his father, he played for himself too. Tryouts were rough there were alot of kids trying out. And just because you were on the team the previous year did not mean you would make it this year. From watching other teams he didn not think their coaches were as hard on them as Coach Riley but he did get the best out of his players. No one wanted to do more line-sprints, laps or suicide drills more than absolutely necessary. When practice was over the last 20 kids on the ice was the team. Adam again was one of them. He looked in the stands to see his father who simply nodded at him before standing and walking over to talk to some of the other parents to make the team. Adam's best friends at the time John McGill and Zack Larson also made the team. They were friends by association. Their parents were friends thus making them friends. They were pretty much inseparable and did everything together. Even horase the other teams. The were on the receiving end at times, but usually they started it. His most vivid memory was when they were cornering District 5 team, the worst team in the league and the got tossed by a kid not even on the team into the trash. Adam had told his brother about it who told him he really shouldn't act that way. Andrew usually told him to try and be a leader not a follower.

The boys had went to the locker room to change. Happy that they had made the team again. Phillip was waiting for Adam outside of the locker room. "Let' go, your mother probably has dinner ready and we need to discuss you play. Your left side is still week. I understand your right handed but you'll be more of a threat if you learn to be ambidextrous."

Adam rolled his eyes at his father who gave him a light tap on the head to show he wasn't amused. Adam was afraid of disappointing his father. He was tough and yelled a lot and didn't really let him have a life outside of hockey, but Adam didn't know anything different. "Yes sir." Adam responded and followed his father out of the building waving goodbye to his friends.

The ride home pretty much consisted of his father telling Adam what he did wrong. No compliments ever. Adam was used to this and discussed iit which his brother once who simply said, "Why do you think I learned to hate to play. But if it's something you love tune him out." That's what Adam did. He ignored him. He took his criticism and tried to use them to improve his game but he ignored the aspect that it was coming from his father and not his coach. His father was not a man that showed his love often. H would hug his mother and give him pats on the back but they rarely said they loved each other out loud. It was just implied. Angela made up for it and would hug her boys and kiss their foreheads for no reason. And would always tell them they were her world and how much she loved them.

A few weeks passed. The Hawks were warming up to play the Cardinals. Adam was stretching and looked up to see his mom and his dad in the stands. His mom didn't come to many games due to her work schedule and Adam didn't think his father wanted her there. So to keep down confrontation she didn't come. Although Philip didn't know it, Angela came to every game and would just sit on the other side. Adam would see her occasionally but never pointed her out he would just smile at her.

While lost in his thoughts he heard Coach Riley shout his name. He looked up and saw Districts 5's new coach, coach riley and some guy in a suit looking at papers. Adam skated over. Concerned Philip jumped up and ran down, "Is there a problem here?"

Adam didn't say a word but the man in the duit answered his father, "We believe your son is on the wrong team."

"What?" Adam said confused and turned to glance at his friends who were now staring at the group. He also glanced up toward his mother who had concern on her face. Adam had stopped listening to the conversation for a moment. He started paying attention again as the man in the suit said then there is no doubt Adam Banks should be on District 5. Adam couldn't believe it, he was suppose to just leave the best team in the league for the worst? How was this happening.

He heard his dad speak breaking him out of his thoughts, "My son would rather not play than play for the Ducks." This was a stab in the heart to Adam. Yeah he didn't want to leave the Hawks but he couldn't imagine not playing hockey. The men continued to talk as Adam was fighting back tears. They were talking about how the Hawks would forfeit games if he played. In the end, Adam told his friends and left the ice. He changed and rn to his mom and started to sob. His mom held him tight wanting to take away the pain the boy was feeling.

"Adam everything will be alright." Angela stroked her sons hair as Philip walked by with a furious look on his face, "We'll figure something out and worst case scenario you'll play on another team but you'll still be playing." Angela deep down knew what was troubling her son. The thought of hockey not being in his life.

"No son of mine will play for that pathetic team. And why are you crying. Your to old for tears, Banks Men don't cry." Before Adam knew it Philip slapped him across the face. Angela quickly stepped in.

"Excuse me, that is not a reason to slap your son and he very well can cry if that's what he feels." Angela made sure she was between her son and phillip. She was enraged by Phillips actions but, she saw anger behind his eyes. An anger she only saw before when he was drank. As far as she knew he was sober. She did sniff around him to see if she smelled any alcohol but she didn't. But she wasn't moving from standing in front of Adam.

"Angela your making these boys week. They are never going to survive in the real world. Andrew is playing Baseball and a thousand miles away. I'm not going to let you turn my other son into a pussy that cries when things don't go his way. And he will not play that is final." Phillip walked around the two. "I'll be in the car. Grab your stuff. Don't make me wait." He continued walking.

"Mom," Adam looked up at Angela, his face stinging from where Philip had slapped him. He was holding back tears. "I need to play. I don't care if they suck or if I don't make it to the playoffs. The point is I'm on the ice playing. He's not really going to let me not play is her?" Adam sighed. "I mean I can learn more from being on a bad team and watching teams play us then sitting out a whole season. I can't do that."

"Adam if you want to play you will play. I will talk to your father. Just follow your heart. This may be the best thing in the world for you." Angela smiled at her son and got a smile back. She kissed him on the forehead and walked with his towards the car. She couldn't believe Phillip. And Although always cautious, she had never seen him loose it or strike someone sober. How dare it be Adam. Her first focus was to make him understand how much Adam wanted to play and then go from there.

They drove home in silence. Adam was gazing out the window full of what if's. He just knew he couldn't live without hockey. When they got home Angela told her son to go upstairs and take a shower. He listened. Phillip went directly to the sturdy and Angela followed. Phillip sat at his computer and started doing research to see how to get his son to remain a Hawk. He would get the lines redrawn if it was the last thing he would do.

He was so angry over the whole thing he couldn't stand it. Andrew didn't take to hockey but Adam did. The thought of him being on District 5 was more than he could handle. How could his son play with people that were below him in society and in skill. He didn't understand why Adam might even consider playing with those losers.

Angel interrupted him, "How dare you!" She was beginning to shake with anger. "You lay one finger on my son again and you will live to regret it. You waited all these years to have a child that loves hockey as much as you do. And if it's possible he loves it more. You pushed Andrew away from hockey. He loves baseball. You couldn't understand that and that these kids have their own path. I will not let you push Adam away from something that he loves. You have no right to tell him he can not play. Adam wants to play and you will let him. I don't care if it's with the Hawks, the Ducks, the Bobcats…"

Phillip cut her off, "There is no Bobcats Angela. And Adam deserves better than District five or the Ducks whatever their new name is, They still suck and it will hurt his chances of ever getting scholarships and go pro. You had to buy this house that's barely over the border in Edina and now our son is stuck on an inferior team."

"Excuse me. This house had been just fine for you for the last 10 years. I don't see you looking to move us or anything. And don't get any ideas I am not moving,. I build this house myself. You moved in. And who says those kids are inferior..you… You will shut up and let our sun play and if I see one attempt from you ever raising a hand to him again were done. And if i find out your drinking again you won't have to worry about coming home because the locks will be changed. Do you understand me?" Angela had never been so angry in her life. If she didn't know better she would have thought she actually saw a glimmer of fear in Philips eyes.

"Fine, the boy can play. But I am going to try and get him back on the Hawks. I'm going to contact Riley and I just realized this Bombay jerk works for an old friend...I'm going to get this straightened out and our son will be a hawk again." Philip went back to his computer. Angela couldn't even look at him anymore she needed to calm down. At least he was agreeing to let Adam play for the Ducks. She started upstairs to tell him.

She heard Adam talking to someone from outside his room. She knocked and heard him tell her to enter. Only his mom had that soft od a knock. She saw her youngest son on his bed with the phone. He had called his brother. During the conversation Andrew had told Adam about his father's drinking and when he was on the receiving end. He also told them that his mom would not let anything happen to him. Adam hung up with his brother when his mom entered the room. She sat on the bed next to her son and gave him a hug.

"Your father has issues Adam that has nothing to do with you. But you will get to play this year for whatever team. Just continue following your dreams and I will always be proud of you. Your father is proud of you too. He's just stuck on the prestige that the Hawks would bring. But who knows where the ducks will take you. If that is what you want." She smiled at her son.

"I love you mom. I just want to play." Adam looked up at Angela and was trying hard not to cry. Being a spring baby he was one of the younger kids on the 10U team but he was happy to be playing. "Can I call Zack and John and tell them what happened and that I'm going to be on a different team?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll leave you alone. If you need me just holler." She kissed her son on the head and left the room.

Adam called John McGill first. He was going to be the least receptive to the change. They spent so much time giving District 5 a hard time. He knew it was going to be hard leaving his friends but harder to make new ones on the new team. Adam realized he wasn't the nicest to them. Even if John did most of the bullying. He was still involved and if his mom knew everything, he knew she would be disappointed in him.

The phone rang 4 times when Mrs. McGill answered. Adam said who he was and asked if he could talk to John. His answering was not friendly, "Riley told us what happened to day. Are you going to be a traitor?"

Adam knew the conversation wasn't going to be easy but he was taken aback. "I just want to play hockey John. It doesn't change out friendship. The alternative is sitting out and not playing."

Before Adam could go John interrupted, "Your a traitor. A true friend sticks with their friends even if it means sitting out. But I guess you never were a good fit for the Hawks, Enjoy losing loser." John hung up the phone leaving Adam speechless. He wondered if Zack would feel the same way.

The call to Zack Larson went pretty much the same as John, but not as hostile. Zack had some sympathy and was willing to try and be friends. He said hanging out would be tough because of practice schedule and John wasn't going to be willing to hang out with Adam and Zack together. Although hurt Zack wished him luck and told him he would see him at school and assured him it was only a game.

Adam's dad did try and cut a deal with the pee-wee hockey league and with Bombay with no avail. Phillip was bitter and angry over it. It was ruining his plan. He changed his life for this, to keep his family together but now all he wanted was a drink and to get away. He reasoned that one wouldn't hurt, so after work one day he went out with some old friends. He did only have one but knew Angela would not be happy if she found out. He decided to go home and never speak of it to anyone.

To Phillips surprise Adam's new hockey team was doing well and if they won their game that night they would be heading to the championship game against the Hawks. He was proud of his son for what he achieved but wished it wasn't with District 5. Philip refused to call them the Ducks. He found it more demeaning to refer to them as their old name. He was impressed how Gordon Bombay got the team to play together and win. Phillip felt the team was nothing without Adam though. He was also irritated that Adam was becoming friends with these kids. Phillip didn't really want to go to Adam's games. He found reasons not to go and used work as an excuse. Angela was at every one and it took her two or three games to realize who one of the females was on the team. Adam was playing with his sister and didn't know it.

Angela was sitting in the stands by herself when Lisa came over to sit by her. "Hi Angela. Mind if I sit?"

Angela smiled up at Lisa, "I don't mind at all. It's nice to have some company. Phillip doesn't come to the games because of an attitude problem with not being able to accept Adam not being a Hawk. I don't even think he noticed Connie is on his team."

"I've wondered where he was, but I have to admit I am happier not to have him around." Lisa smiled at Angela and they had a little small talk. Telling each other about the kids life. Lisa had one son as well, Jeffery, who was about 4 years younger than Adam and Connie. They talked for awhile watching the game before Lisa got quiet. Then started her question, "Angela, what do we do? They're friends. Do we tell them? I mean right now Connie likes Guy but they're in each others life right now. What if they decide to you know...date?"

Angela chuckled picturing Philips face with Adam bring a girl home, let alone it turning out to be Connie. "I don't know Lisa. I think it's better to watch and wait. Adam just lost all his friends and started with new ones. I'm not sure how finding out he has two sisters will affect that. I did talk to Andrew. All these years and I'm still shocked he hasn't told Adam. He told me once he was trying to protect the girls and Adam. I don't think he has ever forgive Phillip for his actions while drinking and I can't blame him. Andrew thinks it could push Phillip back to drinking if he knows. Maybe he's right, maybe he's wrong. But I like the fact that they are in each other's lives. Even if it is just as friends for now." Angela signed and they sat in silence for the rest of the game. The Ducks won. Next game would be against the Hawks.

The team was getting closer, which Philip didn't like. Adam was talking more and more about the kids on the team. He also had a potential new best friend with one of them named Charlie Conway. Philip did not like the idea of Adam having friends in a social class under him. He needed to be with his old best friends because Phillip was friends with his parents. He didn't care that Adam seemed to be happier over all, and also a better individual. The ducks brought out the good in Adam. The part of him that was 100% Angela. He did decide to go to the final game. If anything to make sure he got a word in with the league officials to redraw the lines for the following year. Angela was getting ready for the game when Phillip came home early.

"Oh Phillip, Are you coming to today's game? Are you sure you don't have to work late?" Angela had sarcasm in her voice at her questions. She knew why Phillip wasn't going to any of the games and she was embarrassed by his reasons. She had no problem with who her kids were friends with as long as they were happy. Angela was a bit sad. She was looking forward to sitting with Lisa again. If Philip did say he was coming to the game she was going to send Lisa a text to let her know.

"Yes I am going, it's the big game. Scouts might be there, not to mention league officials. I need to get those lines redrawn." Philip said as he pulled his Hawk jacket out of the closet.

"Really Phillip, can't you wear another jacket? Your sons not a Hawk. And in case you haven't noticed he's happy. I know it's tough on him at school and his friends that are Hawks are ignoring him not that you have noticed. He likes these kids and I think they are a good influence on him. You should ask Adam if he wants you to discuss redrawing the lines." Angela was more aggravated by the jacket then anything. And deep down she knew Phillip wouldn't care about what Adam would want. She knew he'd push and it would be a repeat of Andrew all over again.

"Angela this is our sons life. He's a Hawk, Andrew was a Hawk. I was on the big Pee-wee team of my time. He's going to be with these kids for 2-3 more years. He needs to be a hawk to get a scholarship to Eden Hall like Andrew did. Thanty way he gets noticed. And hopefully Adam won't throw it away on a stupid sport like baseball." Phillip rolled his eyes. He did not support Andrews deviation from Hockey. He didn't care how good he was or that it got him a full ride at Boston University.

"Phillip do you hear yourself? Your children are amazing. Adam loves Hockey and your pushing him. Do you not see the huge smile on his face on the ice. Or even care that it got larger after a few practices with the Ducks. I didn't think it was possible but he had more love for the game now with the loser team you refer to. You know they are so bad that they made it to the championship game...Oh wait you don't go to the games so how would you know. And besides if Adam wants to go to Eden Hall and doesn't get a scholarship...guess what...we can afford to send him. It's not the end of the world." Angela saw anger in Phillip's eyes. He did not like being talked down to. He raised his hand and went to slap her, but she moved out of the way before he made contact. "Your such an asshole Phillip. What can't handle the truth?" Angela walked away before he could answer. She yelled behind her that she'd be in the car and leaving in 5 minutes if he wanted a ride if not he could take himself. She know the Philip that came about with alcohol and this was too close to that Philip and as far as she could tell he was not drinking. But she was starting to wonder if it was time to start marriage counseling or something. She couldn't take his attitude anymore. And it was multiple times since the whole team change occurred that he tried to strike her and a few times she saw him raise a hand to Adam. Adam denied to her any abuse going on. But Adam never made eye contact when she asked. She was worried he was lying but when she questioned more Adam would shrug her off. She thought maybe she would mention her concerns to the coach and see if he noticed anything but for now she had a game to get to. She got in the car and quickly sent Lisa a text about Phillip so she would be warned and not caught off guard. She got a text reply of thank you and she put her phone away as Philip took his seat in the passenger side. The two drove to the arena in silence.

They took their seats. Angela was a little relieved that they were sitting with the Hawks. She didn't want Adam's new teammates parents seeing his behavior. Angela was starting to become friends with one of the parents, Casey Conway. She was nice and sort of dating the coach. She actually thought she would have been perfect for her brother Sean if she was single. But maybe in another life...or if they break up. She also thought it was better for Lisa and maybe Philip wouldn't notice Connie was on Adam's team. She was wrong about the noticing part.

"So were you planning on telling me that Constance is on Adams team?" He asked with an annoyance in his voice.

"Does it matter. They don't know they're related." Angela rolled her eyes before sarcastically adding, "And besides she's not beneath him isn't she? Being part of district 5 that is...even though they have 50% of the same blood running through their veins." Angela wasn't quick enough this time. Philip connected on the smack. And neither one of them noticed that Adam saw the action. He made a note to talk to him mother later. He knew it was time to tell her that he was lying to her about his father's behavior towards him. Nothing horrible in his opinion, he hit him with his belt once or twice and threw a vase at him while he was walking away after an argument. He had a piece of vase stuck in his back that he had Dr. Larson, Zacks dad, remove for him. He gave a story of rough housing with some friends and he fell on it. Dr. Larson had no reason to question Adam about it. Adam acted upset saying it was one of his mom's favorite and he hopped to find a replacement to give to her. Dr. Larson also was a friend of Philip's and had no reason in his mind to question the story.

"Adam you ok?" Charlie asked and noticed Adams gaze up towards the Hawks fans. Adam wasn't that surprise his dad chose to sit with them. And figured his mom didn't want to argue with him. Or maybe that is what the argument was about that lead to the slap. Regardless he wasn't going to let Charlie know about his concern over the slap or that it occured.

"Just wondering why they're sitting with the Hawks." Adam said as he pointed to the stands. Charlie saw Adam's mom and who he assumed to be his dad. He had never met Philip Banks and Adam never really had much to say about him. Charlie did get use to seeing Angela sit with his mom and at the last game he had noticed Connie's mom joined them.

"I'm sure they just figured they would sit with their friends. I'm sure they will still be cheering you on." Charlie smiled and patted Adam on the back.

"My mom will. My dad...well it looks like he's supporting the Hawks." Adam didn't mean to point out Philip's jacket to his new friend. He just figured he noticed and with the tension between other teammates...in particularly one Jesse Hall...he didn't want Charlie thinking he would be hoping the Hawks would win or that he was one of them again. He truly did enjoy being a Duck. He always loved hockey and thought it was fun. But he didn't realize how fun it could be until he had someone in his corner other than his mom and brother telling him that it's about having fun and yes you want to win but not at all costs. He was truly happier being a duck. He didn't know what would happen the following year, he knew he would still want to play hockey but he found himself hoping the lines didn't get changed. He's rather be a duck.

Bombay yelled breaking Adam's concentration. "Ducks bring it in, Adam, Charlie over here." the joined their coach and began the duck chant for the game. The game was rough and violent. Adam was trying to keep his head in the game but kept thinking about what he saw with his parents. He knew the way the Hawks were gunning for him he needed to stay focused on the game. Lucky his new team didn't know him good enough to tell when he was being distracted, but the Hawks did and Zack Larson picked up on it.

After a stop in play Zack skated over to his one time best friend, "You ok? Your back buggin ya from where you fell on a vase?"

Adam rolled his eyes. Zack bought the story that Adam thought it would be fun to try and slide down the banister. He didn't even realize until after he said it that he told Dr. Larson he was rough housing. Adam knew as long as he never gave them reason to question it they would not have a reason to compare stories. "Everything's fine, just weird playing against you and John." Adam knew it was only a partial lie.

"Yeah John isn't taking it well at all. Stay clear of him if you can." Adam nodded at his friend and skated back to center. Adam noticed he was getting a glare from Jesse Hall. He was beginning to give up on them ever being friends.

The game continued. Adam had scored a goal but the Hawks still had the lead. Adam was on a break away and before he knew it he was on the ice and remembered nothing else until he awoke on a gernie with Jesse and his Dad looking over him. He didn't know who's concern he was more surprised by Jesse's or his fathers. He decided to accknowledge Jesse's. "Hey Jesse, go kick some Hawk butt." He's pretty sure Jesse responded but things were so hazy he wasn't sure. He even thought maybe he was dreaming.

A few hours later Adam was diagnosed with a concussion in the hospital. The doctors also noticed the bruises on Adam's back and a few on his legs. Adam tried to explain them away like he did with the Larson's but it wasn't working as well. His mom questioned him and all he could do was look away from her. She's question him more later. All the ducks came to see him. They told him of the win. Part of Adam wondered if they would become friends or if his acquaintance with the Ducks would end. He knew his dad preferred the later. He remained in the hospital overnight. The next day his mom brought him home while his dad was at work.

"Adam we need to talk." Adam was dreading those words coming out of his mother's mouth since the night before. "Tell me about you back."

"Mom it's not what you think." The words slipped out before he even thought about it. He was making excuses for his dad. "I made him mad and deserved it. He threw a vase at me because I told him he had no right to keep me from playing hockey and that I liked my new team and didn't want to go back to the Hawks. He told me I was ungrateful and he tried to give me the best. I told him that he gave me nothing that everything we have is because of you not him." He looked at his mom and continued, " I knew I struck a nerve before I said it and I was saying everything I possibly could to hurt him because he was hurting me by trying to take away something I loved. I can't imagine my life without hockey. You would think with how much he loves hockey that he would be happy that I want to play. I just want to make him proud but...it's my life and I want to play." Adam's mom smiled at him. "I just…." He didn't really have anything else to say but didn't know if he should stop talking.

"Adam your father had no right to lay a finger on you or throw a vase at you. Thank is not normal. No matter how mad he gets. He's your father and he's supposed to protect you. Not hurt you. I have been down this road before. It is a conversation you should have with your brother. It is his story to tell and I promised him long ago I wouldn't tell you." Angela looked at her youngest son and could see the same look in his eyes she had seen in Andrew's all those years ago. "I will talk to your father when he gets home. Do not keep this stuff from me...Do you understand?" Angela was stern, but wanted her son to know he was loved.

"Can I go call Drew?" Adam was curious over what his mom was talking about but didn't want to risk his brother being upset with his mom.

Angela smile, "Go ahead." Philip came in the front door as Adam headed up to his room. He walked over to wear Angela was. She opened her mouth to lay into him about the vase but he didn't give her the chance.

"I know what your going to say, I'm sorry. I know I need to learn to control my anger like I control my drinking. I will talk to Adam later and apologize. Seeing him on the ice not responsive...It made me realize anything could happen at any time. I still want him to be a Hawk. I'm still going to try and get the lines redrawn. But if not I will not pro-test him playing with those...with that team. After all they did just win the Championship." Angela wasn't sure how to respond to this and couldn't tell is Phillip was being sincere or not. "I know I don't deserve another chance but I promise I'm going to work on everything."

"Philip we've been down this road. I will be watching. And I do not want you trying to get the lines redrawn. Let Adam be a Duck. he's happy. And after you just watched one of his supposed best friends push him into the goal post, you want him to go back and play with them? Your crazy. The only person the checked up on him was Zack and yet he was nervous the other Hawks would find out he was concerned and drop him like they did Adam. Your suppose to protect your son." Angela was still cautious of her husband. Part of her wondered if they divorced if he would let Adam go as easily as he did the girls. Andrew was old enough that he couldn't touch him...but Adam still needed her protection.

"I promise Angela, whatever you want. I'll do therapy with you and Adam. And if he wants to remain a Duck...the so be it." Philip figured she did have a point about Adam's friends. And he did make it to the championship game and that ream of misfits pulled it off without Adam in the line-up. He still didn't like them being friends. And he was worried Adam and Constance would find out they were siblings. He decided to add his own condition. "But I do have one condition, You keep quiet about Constance and Sophia. He has no need to know and they can just be friends."

Angela knew with them being friends it would be harder to hid if feelings would develop but she agreed to it. She arranged therapy sessions and was working on backup plans to get Phillip out of their lived. The hardest part for her was that she did love him, she just loved the boys more.

Upstairs Adam was listening to his parents conversation. After hearing the part that his father agreed he could stay a Duck he went in his room to call his brother. He was happy to stay with his new team. He did not hear his father's condition. He called his brother and told him about the game. And then he took a deep breath and told him about what has been going on with his father. Andrew was livid and wanted to come home to beat his father to a pulp but Adam talked him down and told him what he overheard his parents say. Andrew knew he had to tell his brother about what happened when he chose baseball. He warned his brother and told him to follow his heart that it is his life. Andrew also told his little brother he was proud of him. He almost told him about their sisters as well… wouldn't be the first time he let something slip. But he promised Lisa and his mother long ago never to say anything to help protect them. Andrew often wondered with all this protection going around why his mother stayed with him. The boys had talked for over an hour talking about their lives. Adam mentioned people from his new team and when Adam started telling him about the girls on the team Andrew couldn't help himself but ask questions.

"Wow I can't see Reily ever letting girls on the Hawks." Andrew chuckled to himself.

"Yeah well, Reily doesn't do a lot of shit. Tammy is a bit much. To much into figure skating. Her brother Tommy I think made her play. I'm not really sure on that. But Connie is cool." Adam did notice a smile on his face when he talked about her. He never met a girl that loved hockey as much as him.

Andrew heard the name and was taken aback. "Connie huh?" He was trying to fish for info. Could just be a coincidence. " So you have a crush on her or something?"

"Eww Drew, no. Were just friends. I don't even know if were classified as friends. They all hated me for so long for just being a Hawk." Adam thought about the idea of liking Connie but he just had a filling they would be nothing more than friends. He definitely could see her as a sister type figure. "Were more acquaintances right now. But I could see it being a Luke and Leia type thing." Adam chucked at his Star Wars reference.

"Your such a nerd." Andrew looked at his watch and new he needed to get studying but he was still stuck on the coincidence. "So does Leah have a last name?" He knew his brother wouldn't care about his directness

"Moreau." Adam answered the question without even blinking. "She's cool."

Andrew almost choked on his soda at hearing the name...So not a coincidence. His brother and half sister were on the same hockey team. He could just imagine how livid his father was. He made a mental note to ask his mother about it later. "Dmn Adam, I just noticed the time. I have a big test tomorrow. I'll talk to you soon though ok?" He did have a big test but part of him wanted to call his mother at that very moment.

"Ok drew. Yeah I want to get to bed, I'll talk to ya soon." Adam hung up the phone and layed down to sleep.

Angela was in the kitchen finishing dinner thinking about her conversation with her husband who was in the study working on some cases. Her phone rang and she saw Andrew's name pop up. " Hi honey."

"Don't honey me." Andrew was trying to his his amusement but also his irritation over his father. Which is what Angela initial thought Andrew was referring to.

"So you talked to your brother? Did you help him feel better?" Angela was trying to avoice the conversation of her eldest son yelling at her for letting Philip abuse Adam.

Yes yes, we discussed everything. He told me he hid it from you and you asked him constantly if anything was going on...He took full blame...Although concerning that is not what I'm talking about." He couldn't wait for her to guess and just blurted it out. "Constance...is a Duck!"

"Drew you can not say anything." Andrew did not talk about his sisters often. Although he thought about them frequently. He didn't let on to his mom how much exactly he wished they were in his and Adam's lives. Maybe someday. But he was ecstatic that Adam and Connie could be friends.

"So she goes my Connie huh...You know Adam thinks they could have a brother and sister relationship. He said like Luke and Leia. Mom it took everything I had to not burst out laughing/" Andrew was smiling and Angela could feel it through the phone. "He has no clue how close he has tht comparison.

"Drew...please."

"Don't worry mom I'm not going to say anything. I just had to talk to you. I have to go though I have a test to study for. I love you...Can you imagine...and yet our dad is an asshole just like Darth Vader."

"Andrew...be nice. I love you too." Angela was happy to hear her eldest son laugh. She was amused with the comparisons too. But did not elaborate. The two hung up. Shortly later her phone rang it was Casey Conway. She had called to tell her that on the following friday they were going to have a party. Gordon Bombay was trying out for the minors and the team was going to send him off. Casey wanted to make sure Adam was there. She noticed Charlie seemed to gravitate towards the young hockey star and Casey thought they were good for each other. She also liked being friends with Angela. They were even discussing girl nights. This would also include Lisa who was already friends with Casey and a few other of the Duck's moms. Angela knew it would be a little awkward and Philip wouldn't like it. But he went out with his friends why couldn't she go out with hers. And after all they were going to work on their marriage and his temper.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long gap in an update, I had most of the chapter finished at the beginning of the summer, but life got in the way and was not able to finish it sooner. Hope you like it. enjoy**

**I do not own the ducks or the characters associated with the movies.**

Chapter 3

Everyone was gathered at Mickey's dinner. Adam was sitting between Connie and Charlie, while his mother sat at a table with the adults. Philip was not happy about Angela wanting to take Adam to see what he felt as an inferior coach for an inferior team off to the minors. Even if that was a task Phillip would never live that dream himself. He also thought it was a fluke that they managed to win against the Hawks, especially since Adam was sent to the hospital before the game was over. But with all the fighting he has been having with Angela he decided to keep his opinion to himself and just grunt over it. After all he was back in AA and trying to make things right. He was trying to be the father he should be, but he didn't understand why his sons wouldn't listen to him. He was trying to do what was best for them in his opinion. He never acknowledged even to himself that he also had two girls.

Angela was surprised her husband didn't make a stink when she told him where they were going. She hoped it meant he was trying to be a better person. She still was very cautious and was ready to give her husband his walking papers if need be.

All the ducks were having fun talking about the season and how they beat the hawks. Adam was beginning to feel like part of the team finally but was worried what the summer would bring. Afterall he was in a different area, different towns, and different school district as all the ducks. The remainder of the school year already has been difficult for him with no friends around. Zack tried but he was always afraid of what the other Hawks would say...So much for being his best friend. Adam was slowly realizing before the Ducks he didn't know what having real friends was like.

Soon the day was coming to an end and they watched as Coach Bombay got on the bus promising to see the team the following season. Adam didn't know what was in store for him, he wanted to be a Duck but yet he knows his father already petitioned to have the lines returned to normal. Even if they did he wasn't sure if he would be welcome on the Hawks. And if he was honest with himself he didn't want to be one anymore. He had told his mom this but he still was worried. She wrote her own note to the pee-wee hockey league asking them to ignore her husband's letter and voiced Adams desire to remain a Duck. She also let Gordan know Adam's wishes as well. But Phillip was nothing if not persistent, so all Angela could really do is support her son. She felt deep down Phillip couldn't even deny that Adam was happier and better off being a Duck. She didn't let Adam know but she also knew that if he was in public school he would be in the same district as the ducks and began talking to Phillip about letting him be with his friends. It was a hard sell.

The team watched the bus pull away. Adam walked away from the ducks without a word and went over to his mom. "Three more weeks of school and then what?" Adam was making it more of a statement than a question but he was preparing himself for the worst summer ever.

Angela smiled at her son, "Adam the Ducks don't live that far away from us and you are old enough that I trust you to skate through park to play with them." She knew he was more worried about what his father would say but things had been better the past few weeks. Even having short conversations about the Ducks with Phillip and he didn't appear totally disgusted by the fact he wanted to stay friends. But what the year would bring, who knows.

**I had Adam hurt the same wrist as in D2. I know it can hurt to get a stick broken over your wrist but it always seemed to me the injury didn't fit the act in the movie without a pre-existing injury.**

The school year had ended. Things at home were better. Not perfect but it was enough to keep Adam happy. Adam spent the weekends with the Ducks playing Hockey and even going to a movie with Charlie. He was surprised when Charlie called to see if he wanted to go. The worst part was that Andrew decided to stay in Boston for the summer. He had told Adam to come and stay with him and even possibly attend a Hockey camp that was out there that the Bruins ran. He liked that idea and had talked to his parents. They agreed so for two weeks in July he was going to stay with his brother, just the two of them. Although Adam did tease Andrew that he was going to cramp his style. He had told Charlie and Connie about the camp. Connie admitted that she was jealous and would love to do that. Charlie was but just teased his friends that he should find one ran by a better team… They were all North Star fans. But they would soon be headed off to Dallas leaving them without a professional hockey team. Adam was sure he would still follow them but in his eyes it was a huge loss for Minissota. He figured it would be only a matter of time before they got a team back.

Adam didn't see much of his father the week after school. He hung out with his mom at her office and spent a day annoying his cousin Olivia at her house. His Aunt Lucinda though tended to get on his nerves. It was very obvious that she was related to his father. He wanted to call the Ducks but was still a little self conscious about them actually liking them, regardless how many times one of them called or talked to him when they hung out. Even Jesse would goof around with him.

Two weeks after school Charlie called to see if Adam wanted to hang out. Since he was at his mom's office he asked her if he could go meet Charlie as Mickey's. Charlie had to vent about something and found Adam easy to talk to. They were getting close.

Charlie was already at Mickey's when he walked in. Adam sat down amused that a chocolate shake was already waiting for him. He wondered if Zack and John ever knew what his favorite shake was let alone his favorite color. "Hey what's up?" Adam asked as he sat in the chair with the chocolate shake.

Charlie sighed, "My mom has a new boyfriend, He's a cop." Charlie took a sip of his vanilla shake and looked over at his friend. Charlie already had his mom and Bombay married in his head, which all the ducks except Adam made fun of him for.

Adam smirked at Charlie, "So I guess the dream is over huh? You knew with Bombay making the minors that there was a possibility he wasn't coming back to us. I knew you loved him and all but if this new guy makes your mom happy you should give him a shot." Adam took a sip of the shake.

"I know she can't wait around forever and Bombay was calling less and less. I mean he's busy but you know I liked him. My mom's past boyfriends all kinda sucked." Charlie slouched in the chair, " You know you're the only one that doesn't make fun of me for this dream."

Adam shrugged. No one knew his secrets. "Everyone has family problems. It's nice getting along." Adam didn't want to say too much. He found talking to Charlie to easy and was worried he would spill about his dad to him. He's not sure his mom would care but he was embarrassed by it all. He saw questions forming in Charlie's eyes and was sure he didn't want to answer them so he decided to add more about the boyfriend. "Besides this one being a cop if he sticks around he could help us out of a lot of situations when we get older."

Charlie laughed, "Didn't we already have that with your Uncle being a cop?"

"Naw he's by the book he wouldn't help us." Adam winked and chuckled at his friend. Charlie never asked one question he might have been thinking. "So we going to stay here and drown your sorrows over milkshakes or are we going to go to an arcade, movie or play hockey or something?" Hockey won. They quickly got all the ducks together for a game at the courts.

All the ducks came and divided into two teams. Time passed quickly. When it started to get late and they had to go home Karp made an announcement to the team that his Dad was getting transferred and that he would be moving. Peter also informed the ducks he would be moving as well. Adam didn't get that close with either of them but he was sad to see them go. They did have one more pick up game before they left the following week. Adam was worried how it would affect the other Ducks. After all they were together for years.

The next few weeks passed quickly at the Banks house. Adam met the Ducks regularly and although talking didn't occur much, Phillip was tolerable. July quickly came and Adam left for two brothers bonded and Adam learned a lot. He talked to Connie and Charlie often and couldn't wait to tell them about camp and all he learned. Maybe even show them a few moved. Adamn didn;t realize how much he missed his brother until that two weeks. But Drew promised to visit. In college Andrew decided he preferred Drew and Adam tried his hardest to use his brothers preferred name. Their father never liked nicknames so Adam was sure the name change was a way for andrew to get back at his father. Adam new next time Drew would probably be home would be Thanksgiving. Adam still didn't know what was going on with his school year. He had heard his mom talking to his dad about Adam going to public school but he hadn't been told a decision one way or another. When Adam got home his mother was waiting for him at the airport. She gave him a huge hug and welcomed him home. The ride back to there house was filled mainly wait Adam talking about Boston and all the sights Andrew took him to see and of course Hockey. Angela listened watching her sons smile never leave his face. When they pulled into their house Phillips car was there, Adam was hoping he wouldn't be home.

Phillip was in the kitchen when the two entered the house. "Hi dad. Guess what all I learned at camp?" Adam wanted to try and keep the peace and deep down he only wanted to make his father proud.

"Maybe you could show me." Phillip got up and grabbed a hockey stick. Adamn glanced at his mother, he could not remember the last time his father actually wanted to play with him. His mom smiled and nodded. Phillip had been going to AA regularly and life in the Banks house had greatly improved.

Adam and Phillip played outside for hours until dinner was ready. Angela called them in. "So boys I'm going to be leaving you two on your own next week." Adams head snapped up at his mother's comment. "I have a convention to go to in Chicago. I expect you both to behave."

"Everything will be fine Angela we weren't over this." Phillip said while still eating. He glanced over at Adam who had stopped eating. "Eat up cause I won't be cooking." Phillip winked at his son and smiled. Adam was relieved at how normal he was being.

"Mom, can I go call Charlie?" Adam was worried he was playing with fire bringing up a Duck with his dad being so normal.

"Not yet you dad and I have a few other things to discuss with you." Angela looked over at Phillip waiting for him to take over the conversation. She thought it would mean more to Adam coming from him.

" Your mother and I have talked and we decided since your life with the Hawks is over you can go to Public school this year and until high school starts as long as you promise you will not fight me on going to Eden Hall for high school. Also with that deal I will not fight the restructured lines anymore and you can be a Duck if you wish." Phillip was not happy with the deal but in his eyes the ducks would never be able to afford Eden hall.

Adam stared at his father unsure if he was hearing him right.. The remainder of middle school with the Ducks. He would just have to leave them in high school. But yet he knew he would have a few years to possibly convince his father otherwise, but he would take it for now. "Seriously? Like, no arguing? I get to stay with the Ducks?" Both his parents shook their heads yes. He jumped up and hugged both his parents. "You got a deal." He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Go call your friends." Angela chuckled at her son. He jumped up and ran up the stairs to call Charlie.

He could dial the number fast enough. How was this happening? Was his Dad taken over by a pod person? He was being a normal Dad. they had a great day and Adam couldn't help but worry it wouldn't last.

"Hello." Casey Conway's voice came through the line.

"Hi Ms. Conway, its Adam is Charlie home?"

"Adam dear how many times do I have to tell you just call me Casey." Adam could feel her smiling through the phone by her voice. "He's been waiting for you to call. Charlie, Adam is on the phone for you."

Moments later Charlie answered, "Bout time you call. I thought your flight was getting in at 11."

"It did, I've had the oddest day. When I got home my dad actually wanted to play hockey with me and then it was dinner time." Adam still couldn't believe it all. "And guess what?"

"What? The Bruins loved you and your leaving us and moving to Boston." Charlie joked with his friend. But he was slightly worried. With Peter and Karp leaving and Tommy deciding he didn't want to play anymore he was getting tired of bad news with his friends. And although Adam and him have not been friends that long, Charlie felt like for the first time he had a best friend. Sure he was close with the Ducks but they were always more to make jokes than listen. Probably before Adam Guy and Connie were his closest friends. Not that they still weren't.

"No, although that would be sweet." Adam laughed at his friends comment. "But a miracle did happen. My dad agreed for me to go to public school and on top of that he isn't going to fight the line change so your stuck with me for another year or so as a Duck." There was silence on the other line. "Charlie you still there?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I thought you said your dad wasn't being a dick and letting you have what you want." Charlie was positive Philip wouldn't back down.

"I know I couldn't believe it either. I did have to promise to go to Eden Hall for high school. But that's still a few years away."

"Once a preppy always a preppy. Maybe I'll join ya." Charlie laughed. "Your Dad would love that."

The boys talked about hockey and the camp. The possibility of scholarships to Eden Hall that were usually reserved for Hawks. But Adam could dream and it was a possible back up plan for Adam if he couldn't talk his dad into a different high school. Adam was never 100% honest with Charlie about his dad but Charlie knew there was tension and something his friend wasn't telling him. But he wasn't going to push for information just yet. Charlie did talk about the cop his mom was seeing some more. Adam was beginning to notice Charlie just called him the cop, never called him by name. Adam found it amusing. Adam made a mental note to find out his name so he could ask his Uncle Sean about him next time he saw him. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time his uncle was over for dinner. Topics jumped around for the boys. Adam mentioned his mom going away and Charlie mention that if he was starving he could eat with them or head to Mickey's for his mom to hook him it was bedtime and the boys hung up, planning to meet up the next day.

Soon it was time for Angela to go to her conference. Adam was worried because his mom had never left him alone with his dad reassured him and told him that his father was getting the help that he needed and that they were in a good place. This did make him feel better. The first few days were great, they ordered pizza goofed around, swam in the pool. When his dad was at work Adam would hang out with the Ducks. Adam felt like he was dreaming. That Thursday though everything changed. His dad had won a big case and they had gone out to celebrate. Phillip thought he could handle one drink, which led to multiple. He was embarrassed not to drink with a big client and he made a point for them not to know about his alcoholism. His partner and brother-in-law Robert was just as bad in that he didn't even try and stop him.

Adam got home a little later than he should have. He went to the movies with the ducks. He did call and leave a message on the answering machine for his father but he did not receive it. When Adam went in the house his Dad was in the study. Adam entered the room to see his father in his favorite chair watching tv.

"Dad I'm home. Did you get my message?"

"It's 11:30 Adam you were to be home by 10:30 the latest." Phillip refused to look at his youngest son but Adam could feel the radge building up in his father.

"I know I missed the bus and Casey brought me home. I just had to wait for her shift to end that's why I called to let you know." Adam slowly was backing away from his father. He was beginning to smell the alcohol on his father and the feel was building up."

"Those damn Ducks are beneath you. Don't you see it Adam, they're bringing you down. They are a bad influence. I can't believe I let your mother talk me into letting you stay with them and hang out with them. They are inferior in every way."

"Dad I called, it's not the Ducks fault."

Phillip was not listening to his son. "You want to be a worthless loser like them, then maybe I should start treating you like them." Phillip was standing at this point. Deep down he knew his son did nothing wrong but he was drunk and couldn't understand why his son wanted to hang out with the Ducks. He tried to give him everything. He worked hard so his son could be in the higher social class and he chose to throw it all away, and in his father's eyes his hockey career too. Phillip had been trying to convince himself for months that Angela was right and that Adam should just be happy and he didn't want to push him away from hockey. But being drunk all his filters were gone and he couldn't stand to look at his son who rejected everything he stood for.

Before Adam could duck the glass his dad was holding hit him in the head. Slowly Adam could feel the blood rolling down his face. He knew he had to get out of there. He continued to back p but his father was quicker. He grabbed him by his right wrist and threw him to the ground. Adam tried to get up before he felt his fathers foot connect with his ribs. He had never seen his father so mad. It was like months of pent up anger was being released on his son. Adam was soon bleeding from his nose and his back, He wasn't sure what had cut his back but he did see glass on the ground. His only thought was to get away as his dad pushed him into the curio in the hallway. He glanced around and saw his mom's figurines on the floor and realized he was correct. He got to his feet but his father quickly knocked him back down. He put his right arm down to catch his fall and realized immediately that was a mistake, He had a shooting pain go through his wrist. Adam managed to make it to the front door. He stumbled down the steps falling and cutting up his knees, he was possibitve his shorts and shirt was ripped as well but his only worry was to get as far away as possible. He quickly started to head towards his Aunt Lucinda's and Uncle Roberts house which was the closest. He glanced and noticed his father wasn't following him. When he got to his destination he rang the doorbell. No one answered. He then remembered that Olivia and his Aunt were going to New York City for a shopping spree and if his dad was any sign, his uncle Robert was probably passed out in the house. Adam was beginning to feel light headed and knew he needed help. His next instinct was to go to his Uncle Seans. He briefly thought about going to Zack's house and having Dr. Larson help but he knew he was in a shape that he would not be able to hide what had happened. It was obvious he was beaten up and nothing was self inflicted like before. He had to stick with the people that knew how his dad was. It took him a half hour to stumble to his Uncle's house. He rang the doorbell and yelled for his uncle but there was not an answer. He knew where his uncle hid the key and got it, letting himself in the house. He thought maybe his uncle was working the night shift. He went to his uncle's phone and called down to the precinct.

The operation answered. "Hello Station house 11, how may I direct your call?"

"Um yes Hi, my name is Adam Banks, i was wondering if you could tell me if my Uncle, Officer Sean Rizzo was on duty tonight. I really need to talk to him."

"Hi Adam, no sweetheart he is not working tonight. Did you try his house?"

"Yeah he's not home. I'll keep trying thank you." Adamn couldn't think wear he could be. He decided to call his mom. She picked up on the 5th ring.

"Sean, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She answered frantically.

"Mom it's me, Adam. do you know where Uncle Sean might be he's not home."

"Adam, why are you at Sean's house? That's the number that came up on caller ID. What's wrong?" fear began to set in as she heard her son's voice and could tell that something was wrong."

"I'm sorry to call. But dad lost it mom. I got home from a movie and he was drunk and crazy. I've never seen him like that. I mean I have seen him lose it before but this was different. He had so much anger. He threw a glass at me and knocked me into your curio...I'm sorry about your figures I'll replace them with my allowened…"

"Stop don't worry about that are you hurt?" Only Adam would care more about replaceable objects. Angela couldn't believe this Phillip was doing so well. He must have won that case.. Bastard.. Couldn't he just turn down a damn drink and what about fuckin Robert?

Adam was crying, "Mom my wrist hurts and my back and I'm bleeding. I called the station, he's not there...he's not home… Mom I'm scared."

"Sweetheart go to Charlie's." Angela was frantically trying to find a flight home while talking to her son. "I should never have left you." she muttered under her breath. So low that Adam did not hear it.

"I can't go there. Mom I just want Uncle Sean. Charlie will hate me."

"Adam, listen to me. Go to Charlie's. Your uncle will be there, I promise you. Sean will be there." Angela knew keeping the fact that she had set Sean up with Casey from Adam was wrong. But on a way with how much the boys talked she couldn't believe he didn't know his uncle was the cop Charle's mom was dating. "They're dating Adam...Please go to Charle's."

Adam signed. He was getting light headed but didn't want to alarm his mom. He couldn't believe all this time Charlie was complaining about his uncle and he didn't know. He hopped Charlie would believe him. He hung up and headed towards Charle's. He didn't know how he was still moving. He reached and rang the doorbell, scared that Charlie would answer. But he didn't, it was Sean. Angela had called ahead. Adam looked up at his Uncle. Sean's eyes filled with worry.

"Uncle Sean...Help." was all Adam could get out before passing out in Sean's arm.

Sean carried him into the house and tried to assess the damage. Charlie had overheard his mom and Sean talking and that Adam had no idea they were dating. Charlie had only just found out a week or so prior that Sean was Adam's uncle. He just got so used to calling him the cop he never brought it up to Adam. Plus he was worried about what would happen if Adam knew he was complaining about his uncle all that time. But time had passed and he really liked Sean now.

He just complained to make himself look cool. He stared at his friend's lifeless body, "Mom.." All he saw was tons of blood. He recognized the now ripped and blood covered tan khakis he wore earlier today with the white polo that was now more red. He finally had a best friend and now was worried he was going to lose him.

"Charlie, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." Casey glanced over at her son whose eyes were glued to his friend's body. Charlie was crying and didn't even realize it. "Sean he needs a doctor."

He glanced at Casey and Sean, knowing they had no idea what had happened. Angela called and he didn't say much just that Adam was hurt and coming over. He knew they had no idea this was all by Philip's hand. Sean was so angry as he picked up his nephew's body, he said. "I'm going to kill Phillip." Casey put it together quickly and put her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes as a tear fell. Charlie was confused, what did this have to do with Mr. Banks.

Sean laid Adam on the back seat and put his head on his lap. Charlie got in the front and Casey in the driver's seat. She drove as fast as she could to the hospital. When they pulled up to the emergency room doors, Lisa was there on a break getting some fresh air. She saw charlie jump out of the car followed by Casey.

"Lisa help." Casey pleaded.

Lisa looked in the back and saw Sean with a lifeless Adam in his arms. She quickly got a gournie and brought it over calling out to other nursing staff and doctors. They took Adam away leaving the three in the waiting room. Sean covered in Adam's blood. He was trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be alright and there was so much blood because it's a head wound. A nurse came over and gave Sean paperwork to fill out which he did. He then got up to call Angela and give an update. She would be there in the morning.

A few hours went by when a doctor came out. "The family of Adam Banks." Sean, Casey and Charlie went over to the doctor.

"I'm his uncle. His mom is out of town and couldn't get a flight until morning. His dad did this." Sean said it without even thinking. Charlie's head snapped and then all of a sudden understood what Sean said he was going to kill Phillip. How could he be so stupid. Adam was quickly becoming his best friend and how could he not realize what was going on. But he had to admit Adam hid his emotions well. Charlie just wanted to be there for his friend.

"Were going to keep Adam overnight just for observation. He did lose a lot of blood but we did give him some. We believe nothing is broken he has a sprained right wrist, but it does not appear to be fractured. He also will be assessed for a concussion when he becomes more aware. He is awake and you may go see him. Lisa please escort them to Adam's room. Mr. Rizzo a word in private please." The doctor said everything matter of factly and Lisa took Casey and Charlie to Adams room. "Sean do you really believe Phillip did this?"

"Phillip has an abusive past and is a recovering alcoholic, although I know question the recovering part. My sister would never have left Adam if she didn't think he was safe. But based off what my sister told me when Adam had called her and what he said...I just want my nephew to be ok and my brother-in-law to get the help he obviously needs." Sean didn't really give a rats ass what happened to Phillip but he knew Adam worked hard to please his father and loved him, so he didn't want to throw him completely under the bus.

"I suggest you talk to your sister and see what happens. Let me know if you need us involved." The doctor walked away as Sean sighed and walked towards his nephews room.

The next morning Angela had arrived. Adam was awake and a bit embarrassed Charlie knew about the incident as he referred to it. Adam was diagnosed with a concussion and a sprained right wrist. His mom apologized to him for leaving him and Adam explained he did not blame her. Angela told Adam she wanted him to stay with his uncle for a few days while she dealt with his father. Adam did not talk about what happened. He explained it to charlie in as little detail as possible. That he came home, his dad didn't get his message about being late and was drunk. He also did say I guess he wasn't ok with me being a duck and switching schools. He tried to shrug it off as nothing but Charlie could tell it bothered his friend.

Angela gave Phillip an ultimatum to get help or get out. That day he was checked into a rehab facility where he voluntarily committed himself. Adam made Charlie promise not to tell any of the ducks. He felt he was already on thin ice with them that he didn't want them feeling sorry for him or treating him any different. It would be their secret.

Adam and Charlie spent more time discussing Sean and Casey being together. Adam also learned that they had become engaged and were planning on getting married that fall. It was news to charlie too but he didn't mind. He liked Sean and he couldn't help but like the idea that Adam would be his Step cousin, if such a thing existed. Adam and Charlie also through this ordeal became closer and both realized they had a best friend in each other. Both were wondered what would happen with the new school year approaching and a rematch against the Hawks.


End file.
